


Peanut Butter

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: ‘I’m super hungry and the kids are asleep so wanna raid the kitchens with me?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, if you follow me on Tumblr you already know this, but I'm going to attempt a new Feysand Fluff Fest!! This time around: Summer time!! I don't know if I'll manage to write the 31 prompts but I hope so. Hope you'll enjoy this one and all the others to come!

The summer heat is unbearable, seeping inside the cabin and preventing her from falling asleep. Feyre didn't want to come to the beach in mid July, but Cass talked about the cabin in front of their son, and the pleading look her four year old gave her was one she couldn't say no to.

So now they're here, Rhys is peacefully asleep beside her, but the heat is keeping her awake, and she's hungry.

They had a good enough dinner, but still she's awake in the middle of the night, and she's starving again. She's been trying to convince herself to go back to sleep for a good hour now, to no avail. She keeps picturing food, keeps imagining what she could put together with what they brought with them.

Finally, she can't take it anymore. She slides out of bed as silently as she can as to not wake him up, and puts on a light nightgown. She’s almost at the door when she hears him.

"Feyre?" Rhys' sleepy voice comes from the bed, and she flinches. "You're up?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I'm just going to eat something."

She sees his eyes open and a small smile appear on his lips. He slowly gets up and puts on a pair of boxers.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you. I'm hungry too."

"You were fast asleep ten seconds ago," Feyre answers with a laugh. Leaning against the door frame, she watches him walk towards her. When he reaches her, he finally answers:

"You should know by now, I'm always hungry," then he leans in to lay a soft kiss on her forehead before taking her hand in his to lead her to the kitchen.

Feyre is already picturing making herself a sandwich when Rhys stops in the middle of the corridor, and moves to open the door to their left. She yanks on his arm and whispers:

"What are you doing? Don't wake him up, it's the middle of the night."

"I'm not gonna wake him up."

She rolls her eyes but lets him open the door quietly. Rhys loops an arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder, looking inside the smaller bedroom.

Their son is sleeping peacefully, his small form curled up under the covers, jet black hair sticking out in all directions. It's been four years since his birth, but she's still amazed at how much she loves looking at him, how she never gets tired of watching him, and playing with him, and helping him discover new things all the time.

She knows Rhys feels the same way. She knew it the day their son was born, and she has known it every day since, even when they're exhausted and wish for some quiet time.

As she thinks about the news she has yet to tell her husband, she knows that those quiet times are still a long way down the road. Smiling at the thought, she tugs on his hand.

"Come on, I'm starving."

They reach the kitchen and settle into their routine, Rhys reaching for the fruits to make them some juice, Feyre starting on the sandwiches.

"Sweet or savoury?" She asks.

"Sweet, please."

She takes the jam out of the fridge, and takes the bread out of the cupboard. But before she closes the cupboard door, she finds a peanut butter jar, half empty. Probably leftovers from Cassian's stay the week before. She grabs the jar and stares at it for a moment, unaware of the small smile that forms in her lips. She remembers being pregnant, almost five years ago. She remembers her belly slowly swelling up, she remembers feeling tired and nauseated. And she remembers eating a lot of peanut butter.

Looking at the jar in her hands, she makes a decision. She doesn't want to wait until they're alone and their son is at Mor and Andromache's next week. She wants to tell him now.

So she just says in the most casual voice she can muster:

"We might want to stock up on peanut butter once we get home."

From the corner of his eyes, she sees him squeezing the oranges, and he answers mindlessly:

"Yeah? Why?"

Feyre turns to him, the jar in her hand, the other resting on her still flat stomach. Finally, Rhys stops, as if realizing what she just said. He lets down the orange and turns to her, taking in the hand on her belly, the jar, her barely contained smile.

"Feyre -" he stumbles on his words. "Are you - Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She can't contain herself anymore, so she just nods frantically and grins at him.

"I am. I found out yesterday morning before we left, and I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you but this felt like the right mom-"

Her last word is extinguished by the crushing hug Rhys wraps her in. Laughing into the nape of his neck, she closes her arms around him and there they stand in the kitchen, the food forgotten, their little boy sleeping in his bedroom, and a little being on the making inside her, soon to join their family.

They really need to buy some peanut butter.


End file.
